sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sithu Aye/Absence... and Infobox
Nothing fancy. Gonna be gone until July 18th due to vacation assuming that there will be no decent internet connection. I might be reachable though. So, see you around people. - 'Caution! You have been ' 00:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :So it turns out I will be able to use decent internet in some locations. EDIT: Infobox Template Also, I was thinking maybe we should utilize infoboxes for pages regarding characters/enemies and abilities. The one you see below is an example for the infobox character and infobox ability. Infobox character ;Description :This template is used to create a character infobox for the characters and enemies encountered in Sonny game. ;Syntax :Type somewhere, with parameters as shown below. ;Sample output ;Name NOT TO BE USED. The name appearing on the infobox will automatically be the name of the page the infobox is used in. This is done on this documentary template page only as an example. ;Image The image of the character or enemy addressed on the page should be here. As for characters with their close up pictures present, use those pictures, and make sure they have maximum width and/or height of 250 pixels. For the enemies, use the appropriately cropped images from gameplay. ;Level The level of the character during gameplay. If the character has multiple levels, the digits will be represented by "~" or comma depending on its consistency. For the enemies like Illusions and Peace Keepers whoose levels change depending on the player's level, type "Same as player's" instead of the digit. For the teammates, type their level as it appears when first encountered during gameplay. ;Race The race of the character. Choosable categories are: Human, Zombie, Machine, or Animal. ;Class The class of the character if available. ;Focus The Focus of the character in combat. For the teammates, insert the default Focus quantity, and add "(default)" next to the degit. ;Appearance The Zone and the Stage where the character makes appearance. Linked Zone name will be present and on the next line, a dash, space, then the Stage of that Zone where the characters appear in will be stated by digits of the Stage. If the character appears on more than a single Zone, another Zone with appearing Stages will be following with the same format as above on the next line. To skip to the next line, type . ;Drops The items that drop from the character. Each items will be organized by a following order, with the abbreviation of its kind next to its name in parenthesis. *Headwear (Head) *Bodywear (Body) *Gloves (Glo) *Leggings (Leg) *Footwear (Foot) *Primary Arms (P. Arm) *Secondary Arms (S. Arm) *Two-Handed Arms (T. Arm) *Miscellaneous (Misc) Infobox ability ;Description :This template is used to create a ability infobox for the abilities used in Sonny game. ;Syntax :Type somewhere, with parameters as shown below. ;Sample output ;Type The type of the ability. It will be either categorized as Active or Passive. ;Required Level The required level to learn the ability. If the the ability has more than one level prerequisite because there are multiple levels for the ability, the range of the level will be represented using ~ with the lowest digit preceeding and the highest digit following it. ;Attribute The ability's attribute of its ATTACK. There is a separate parameter for the attribute for the buffs and debuffs called Buff Attribute. ;Class The class in which the ability falls under. NOT TO BE USED FOR THE ABILITIES IN SONNY 1. ;Target The legal targets for the ability. Available categories are Self, Allies, or Enemies. If there are two targets, type both categories capitalized with "and" in between. If the targets are anyone, type "Anyone". ;Unavoidability This is to state whether the ability has 100% certainty to hit and take effect on the target. An example of such would be Dark Infusion. It will be represented in either Yes, or No. ;Cost The cost of using the ability. If the cost alters depending on the level of the ability, type the abbreviated level of the ability, a dash, then the cost. Type to type the next one on the next line. It should look like this: Lv.1 - 10 Focus Lv.2 - 20 Focus ;CD The cooldown duration of the ability. ;Buff The name of the buff or debuff as it appears next to the status bar during gameplay. ;Buff Attribute The attribute of the buff or debuff as it appears next to the status bar during gameplay. ;Buff Duration The duration of the buff or debuff as it appears next to the status bar during gameplay. ;Maximum Level The maximum level of which the ability can be learned. ;Amount Allowed The amount allowed for the ability to be equipped on the Action Bar. If this changes depending on the level of the ability, type the abbreviated level of the ability, a dash, then the amount allowed. Type to type the next one on the next line. It should look like this: Lv.1 - 1 Lv.2 - 2 ;Parent Ability The ability required to be learned in order to learn the said ability on the page. If there are more than one, type the next one on the next line. To skip to the next line, type . NOT TO BE USED FOR DEFAULT ABILITIES. ;Child Ability The ability that requires the said ability on the page to be learned. If there are more than one, type the next one on the next line. To skip to the next line, type . NOT TO BE USED FOR DEFAULT ABILITIES. Conclusion The infobox above is a rough draft, and is subject to change due to some considerations of what is needed to be addressed on the infobox. If you guys think there should be something that should be on the infobox, would like to make recommendations, or suggest what other kinds of pages require infoboxes like this. you can put a comment here to discuss it. - 'Caution! You have been ' 15:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts